


Twin Drabbles 17

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 17

** Messing **

“Hey Sunny I am flying like a seeker” shouted Sideswipe.

“Sideswipe stop messing around in the anti-gravity chamber” ordered Sunstreaker from the entrance.

 

** Snatched **

Sideswipe quickly snatched the last energon goodie out of the glass jar before anyone noticed.

 

** Dreams **

“ One of these days I will beat you” said Sideswipe.

“ In your dreams Sides” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Evenly **

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were evenly matched when it came to speed but they always argued who was physically stronger.

 

** Impale **

“ Sideswipe only you could impale yourself with a steel pole” said Sunstreaker as he tried to remove the steel pole from Sideswipe’s right arm.

 

** Twitch **

Sunstreaker tried not to twitch as he repainted his legs fixing all the scratches to his precious paint job.

 

** Protect **

“ Do not worry Sideswipe I will always protect you” whispered Sunstreaker to his recharging twin who was curled up against Sunstreaker’s side.

 

** Mouth **

Sunstreaker covered his mouth and tried not to throw up as he smelt the rotting animal carcass in the nearby bushes.  

 

** Tickling **

“Sides stop tickling me” ordered Sunstreaker as Sideswipe carefully moved his fingers over Sunstreaker’s body.

 

** Flow **

Sunstreaker ignored the flow of energon coming off his hands as Sunstreaker desperately tried to remove the rocks that had buried his twin brother.   

 

** Squeezed **

Sideswipe squeezed into the Ark ventilation system and started to climb as Sunstreaker raced past shouting his name.

 

** Wiggle **

“ Sideswipe when you get out of there I will kill you” threatened Sunstreaker as he tried to wiggle himself further into the Ark ventilation system not caring about his golden paint job.


End file.
